


Brother Frost

by JennaCarr



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCarr/pseuds/JennaCarr
Summary: A short poem Jack's sister may have written sometime after his death.





	Brother Frost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rise of the Gaurdians. Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name and same author pen name, because that's me!

Brother Frost

I used to love the icy winter cold.  
The way the snow drifted down so swiftly.  
He used to seem so invincibly bold  
His feet bared to the white so daringly.

His hair matched the frozen fluff on the ground,  
Eyes blue as the frozen lake we lived by.  
Along collars and hems, frost could be found  
And I swear I truly did see him fly.

Yet, I knew he could not be standing near.  
I shouldn't be able to see his smirk.  
He fell through ice, cracking loud in my ear.   
His once bright face dull, lost to Time’s clockwork.

And I know that I’m to blame for his fall  
I caused the liquidation, cracks and all.


End file.
